1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to air intake devices of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the air intake devices of a type that has two intake ports for each cylinder of a cylinder block of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai) 2001-193469 shows an air intake device of the above-mentioned type that is constructed to strengthen a tumbling air flow led to the cylinders of the engine. That is, in the air intake device disclosed by the publication, an elongate partition plate is installed in each intake port in a manner to extend along an axis of the intake port defining upper and lower parallel passages therein. The partition plates are integrally installed in the cylinder head upon casting of the cylinder head. Each partition plate has side edges embedded in a cylindrical wall of the intake port.